


We kissed, so nothing could fall

by RatonLaveur



Category: Free!
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Alcoholism, Depression, Gay bar/night club, M/M, Music AU, Music Company, Photographer!Rei, Pole Dancing, Producer!Makoto, Producer!Sousuke, Rin sings in a gay bar, Stylist!Nagisa, public making out, singer!Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatonLaveur/pseuds/RatonLaveur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka has failed many things in his life. He rebelled against everything including good education and ended up working hard in a restaurant he hated so much. There is only one thing that keeps him going - his only dream, his only hobby. Singing. At night he is the star of a small gay night club in Berlin and he is satisfied with things being this way. Singing,  drinking, working, repeat.<br/>But one day he meets a strange man who is interested not only in his singing. Sousuke Yamazaki, the owner of a starting music company, has an offer Rin could hardly refuse...</p><p>This is a prequel to my story Heroes, but can be read separatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We kissed, so nothing could fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I decided to do this little (or maybe not that little, according to all the plans I have) SouRin thing!  
> I don't know what to say, so I'll just add a few notes about the story itself and the writing process.  
> This is a very personal theme for me, unlike Heroes (okay, that's pretty personal too but in a different way), because I have no experience with drugs. I do have a lot of experiences with alcohol addiction, when it comes to family business and I like to drink a lot myself. So I'll see how hard this will be for me haha.  
> I'm trying to convince myself that I don't like Adam Lambert. I was originally a metal head, what the hell happened to me? I'm definitely not dancing to Adam Lambert's songs okay.  
> I had to google some pole dancing terms and stuff, which must look pretty weird to anyone who opens the history panel, especially a day after getting my final results.  
> I was trying to find the shittiest job for Rin and the first thing I thought of was - my job! Seriously, I hate my job.  
> That's like all I was gonna say, I guess. I hope you'll enjoy this story!
> 
> AND big thanks goes to my (new) beta Kai (who you might know as biosahar on ao3)!

_ I’ve always been a rebel. _

_ Since I was a kid, I’ve been rebelling against everything. Sleeping early? No. Waking up early? No. School? Hell no.  _

_ I wasn’t stupid. I was a smart kid, I understood things, I was interested in learning new stuff, but… I hated the schooling system and its rules. That’s why I stopped studying and started sassing teachers instead. Of course it caused me a lot of problems, but I couldn't care less. When my father -finally- died from alcohol poisoning, my mother wasn’t strong enough to take care of me and my sister, so she simply gave up. _

_ And I became even worse than before. I was one of those little assholes who pick up on other kids to help themselves get over their own problems. And I had shitloads of them. _

_ Abandoned by my parents, refused by other kids, I felt so lonely, so left, so angry. That’s why I started getting random rage outbursts - and started hurting other kids. _

_ Luckily enough, I grew up from this habit and went to a high school where I could begin all over again. This time I gave a different image. I was the cool, “gangster” guy and everyone feared me. _

_ Until they found out I’m gay. Yeah, it was pretty stupid. I had a crazy crush on one of the guys in my class and thought - hell, it could change me. I could be a better person, I could forget about shit if we started dating. So one day I decided to confess to him. Of course, he was pretty disgusted and did the worst thing possible - told everyone about it. He couldn’t miss the chance to destroy the reputation of that “super cool Matsuoka guy”.  _

_ And suddenly it was me who was being bullied. Karma, I would say.  _

_ This nightmare ended when I graduated from high school. My mother and teachers wanted me to go to a good college. Of course I decided to rebel against it. _

_ And those “rebelling” led me here, to the steamy kitchen and a huge kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes that waits for me every day and needs to by washed. _

_ Yes, I didn’t study anything, therefore I have to work myself to the bone in a shitty kitchen of a shitty restaurant. _

“What are you waiting for, Matsuoka?! There is more than enough dishes for you, so move your ass!”

Rin rolled his eyes, but was careful enough and the chef couldn’t see it. He might have been sassy, rebellious and all those things, but he really needed this job.

With a deep sigh and a slight disgust he moved over to the kitchen sink and started washing the frying pans and huge pots.

_ Where did I stop? Oh, right. Shitty restaurants. You could say that I have no reason to continue, right? No, no. There  _ is  _ something that keeps me going. It’s the passion I found when I was fourteen or fifteen, I don’t remember the exact age and it doesn’t even really matter. _

_ It’s singing. Singing is my life. It’s all I need. I’d love to become a professional singer one day. Concerts, CDs, fans, people loving me for who I am, doing right things. It’s just a dream, though. The closest I can get to it is my current… part-time job? A hobby? I sing and dance in a gay bar. Well, it’s more like a hobby since I don’t get paid much. Actually, I only get free drinks and sometimes food. They told me that if they were willing to pay for that, they’d find someone better - someone worth the money. That's why I have to do this shitty job.  _

_ Also, I wish there was someone listening to my story. I always imagine writing a book, or narrating a movie, about a shitty life of one guy with a dream. Sounds cheesy, right? One day I'd like to say “and then my life changed” or “I had no idea this would change my life forever” but sadly, real life doesn't work this way. _

_ I have to wait and hope. _

 

***

  
  
  


Rin Matsuoka, the red haired 22 years old guy, currently working as a  _ dishwasher  _ in one of the average, busy restaurants in Berlin, breathed in the soft evening air. After leaving the steamy kitchen it was more than pleasurable. 

Now it was the time for his second “work” - he grinned at just the thought of performing again. Well, it wasn't really  _ performing _ , but he could say that, right? 

He took his mp3 player and headphones out of his bag and put on one of the songs he was going to dance to tonight. He wanted to get himself in the mood before entering the busy night club. It was around 7 pm and it began slowly getting dark - and Rin’s mood was getting better, the further he walked from the restaurant and the closer he got to the night club. At that place he didn’t get yelled at for being himself or for not doing his job - he was a star.

He adjusted his walking to the rythm of the song, that was pretty fast and made for dancing. With this music in his ears he felt like he was on top of the world and as he was passing all the boring, grey people in the streets, he made a dancing move time to time like he was on the stage. 

He started walking normally when he was closer to the tram station. Pretty soon his tram arrived and he joined the sea of people that wanted to go the same way. Rin sat down on one of the seats, but stood up again once the train was entered by an old woman. He might have been an asshole, but his mother - before she gave up on everything - taught him and his sister to be polite and respect older people. 

_ That reminds me… I should call my sister. _

He hadn’t talked to Kou in a while and as he knew her, she would be pretty worried by now. He thought he could call her before reaching his station, but then he dropped the idea. She wasn’t very happy about him working (and not even getting money) in a night club and he didn’t want to argue with her.  _ I’ll call her tomorrow,  _ he decided and focused on the music in his headphones for the rest of the way.

Finally, the tram reached his station. He got off and headed right to the club, that was two streets away from the station. The club he worked at was called  _ Forbidden fruit  _ \- as cliche as it might sound, it actually fit. He entered the building that was shining with many lights through the door for employees that lead right to the hallway with dressing rooms. He shared the dressing room with a few guys, but all of them had a day off today. Therefore, he had the whole room to himself. He smirked and dropped his bag on the ground. Not like it meant anything, he just didn’t have to argue and fight for space with other people before the performances started.

Since he was the main star tonight, he had some time before he had to get ready, so he headed to the bar. Once he entered the large room with many tables, chairs and people, the music hit his ears and the scent of smoke, alcohol and perfumes hit his nose, he felt home. He was immediately in the mood and ready to sing and dance and  _ flirt  _ the whole night. 

Yes, flirt. His performances were mostly very flirty and sexy and regulars of the club gladly returned partly because of that. Rin was told many times that his singing isn’t that good, so he was doing his best to compensate it with something. And his seductive dancing probably did the trick. 

He glanced over the room - it was already full of smoke and people that seemed to have a really good time. There was a woman with crazy rainbow short hair on the stage, singing some kind of jazz music in a deep, hoarse voice. Rin knew her, but not well enough to remember her name. She was pretty new - at least compared to Rin, who had been working here for over a year - but already popular. 

On his way to the bar he had noticed a few guys staring at him, but he wasn’t in the mood for crazy flirting at the moment, so he kept his eyes on the barista until he sat down on the bar chair.

“Hey,” he greeted the barista. The man’s name was Axel and he was one of the friendliest people Rin had ever met - and not in the annoying way. He was like made for working with people. He was a natural blonde, but dyed his hair white and his blue eyes were always kind - just like him. Many guests had a crush on him and the boss was always afraid that it will cause problems in the club, but Axel was never rude, therefore the guests didn’t feel like causing problems at all.

The boss was a whole different story, though. Rin understood that he wanted everything to be right - that was okay and normal, after all. But he treated his employees like shit. He was verbally abusive to Rin and many others. But, well, he was fair, unlike the chef in the restaurant Rin hated so much.

But nothing could make him hate this place. Nothing.

“Hey, Rin!” Axel turned to him while drying a glass. “Same as usual?”

Rin just nodded and watched the blonde barista preparing his coctail. Before his performance - that was the only time he drank fancy drinks, most of the time he was satisfied with beer or some cheap liquor from the store. 

“How was your day?” Axel asked when he placed the glass on the bar in front of Rin.

“Don’t even ask,” Rin rolled his eyes and took a sip. Nothing could overcome the feeling of alcohol going down his throat and slowly travelling through his body until he felt a little light headed. “I hate that fucking job.”

“Why don’t you find a different one?”

“As if I could. I passed high school with difficulties and now I have nothing to offer.” Rin stared into his glass, trying not to sound too bitter.

“What about your singing?”

Rin snorted, looking up at the barista in fron tof him. “Are you serious? I don’t even get paid here.”

“You could try a talent competition or something,” Axel shrugged. 

“Embarrassing myself in front of the whole country isn’t one of my hobbies,” Rin smirked and took another sip of his drink. “I guess I’ll just be one of the people who complain about their job but are actually glad to have one.”

Axel shrugged once more. “If you say so… It’s your life, after all.” 

“I just wish I had more money,” Rin sighed and leaned against the bar.

“Don’t we all?”

“Yeah, i guess you are right,” Rin chuckled. People started clapping and the rainbow haired woman said her goodbyes and left. The stage was taken by a duo of strippers, this time it was two muscled guys in western-themed clothes. That was a signal for Rin to start getting ready, because the following performance was his. He finished the coctail and waved at Axel. 

“I’ll come over after work,” he told the barista. “See you later.”

“Yeah, Rin, good luck. See you.”

The red head started walking towards the changing rooms, already feeling excited. 

_ Tonight is mine. _

 

***

 

Waiting is the worst thing in the world.

Rin wasn’t nervous about perforimg, but as he was sitting in the back stage and waiting for the strippers to leave, he had this weird feeling in his stomach, despite having a drink before. He hated waiting. 

He was already dressed in his performing clothes - black leather jacket with a black tank top underneath, black (very) tight pants with a belt with studs and heavy black boots. He even put some eye liner on. He didn’t do anything with his red hair that contrasted with the black clothes, he just put on a black hat that finished his heavy/mysterious look. And, of course, there was a small microphone strapped to his face.

Finally, people started applauding and the strippers finally left. 

The feeling of nervousness in Rin’s stomach started changing into excitement. Now it was his time - now he was the star.

Not yet, though. As a special person - and he was really proud of that - he had to wait for the owner of the club to announce his starting performance.

“Hello, everyone!” The red head heard his boss saying into the microphone. “I’m pleased to see all of you. Are you having fun tonight?”

The “yes” was so strong it made Rin smile. He loved excited audiences.

“I’m glad to hear that! Because now, you are getting something special! It’s the star of the night! One of our best singers and dancers! Amazing… Rin!”

The reaction of the audience was unbelievable. People exploded with shouts and applauds and Rin didn’t feel anything close to nervousness. 

The music started playing and the audience calmed down. The stage was dark, only a few lights were placed at the sides. Rin started walking down the stairs to the rythm of the music and the lights started shining right at him once he started singing. 

 

_ So hot _

_ Out the box _

_ Can you pick up the pace? _

_ Turn it up, _

_ Heat it up _

_ I need to be entertained _

_ Push the limit _

_ Are you with it? _

_ Baby, don't be afraid _

_ I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby _

 

He moved his hips to the music and winked towards people under the stage and earned another huge applause. He started dancing a little bit more, doing a few seductive figures in the rythm.

 

_ Let's go _

_ It's my show _

_ Baby, do what I say _

_ Don't trip off the glitz _

_ That I'm gonna display _

_ I told ya _

_ I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed _

_ Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name _

  
  


The lights started shining fully at him and he bit his lower lip while sliding his hand down his thigh.

 

_ No escaping when I start _

_ Once I'm in I own your heart _

_ There's no way you'll ring the alarm _

_ So hold on until it's over _

 

He made a few quick steps toward the pole placed in the middle of the stage and at the same moment as he started singing the chorus, he jumped on it and did a simple lay back spin.

 

_ Oh, do you know what you got into? _

_ Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

 

Then he did a reverse grab while singing the second part of the chorus.

 

_ Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_ 'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet _

_ But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

 

Then he got off the pole, getting huge applause from the audience and looked seductively at the people, sliding his hands up and down his chest.

 

_ It's alright _

_ You'll be fine _

_ Baby, I'm in control _

_ Take the pain _

_ Take the pleasure _

_ I'm the master of both _

_ Close your eyes _

_ Not your mind _

_ Let me into your soul _

_ Imma a work it 'til you're totally blown _

  
  
  


He made a few steps closer to the end of the stage and, of course, the people there and made a few seductive poses again.

 

_ No escaping when I start _

_ Once I'm in I own your heart _

_ There's no way you'll ring the alarm _

_ So hold on until it's over _

 

He got back to the pole and did a spinner variation this time as the second chorus started.

 

_ Oh, do you know what you got into? _

_ Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

_ 'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

 

This time for the second part of the chorus he did a pose called “angel” - one of his favourites.

 

_ Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_ 'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet _

_ Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

 

The song continued with music and occasional words for him, so he stayed holding on the pole and did a few more poses, including pressing his body and crotch against the pole.

During the last chorus he left the pole and stared dancing normally until the song ended. 

People went crazy and they hadn’t calmed down until his performance ended. He left with huge applause and people chanting his name. 

This was his favourite feeling. Being on stage. Singing. Dancing. Being loved by people. He had never felt better than at those moments. 

He didn’t even bother changing his clothes and headed right to the bar. It was probably over midnight, he didn’t look at the time. The plan at the club continued with a DJ playing party songs and people dancing and drinking. Rin usually stayed at the club till the morning, drinking or flirting with people or both. 

“You were awesome tonight.”

“Thanks, Axel.” Rin sat down on the bar chair again, still trying to catch his breath, but he was grinning. He was very satisified with how his tonight’s performance went. 

“Uhm, excuse me… Rin?”

Rin turned his head to the left - that was where the deep, quite melodic voice came from. 

“Yeah?” The red head smirked. There was a really hot guy sitting next to him. He had dark brown, almost black hair and his teal eyes were a little cold and serious. Those guys Rin liked the best. The cold, reserved guys, he would turn into desperate boys wanting more.

It had been a really long time since he last had fun with a guest and well, this one would definitely be worth the sin. He didn’t expect this guy to want anything else anyway. They always wanted to have something with him when they looked for him at the bar. 

“You were amazing. I was speechless when I saw you at the stage… I have an offer for you. Would you be interested in earning some money?” That man talked like a businessman. He even wore a damn tuxedo. Rin’s smirk widened and he crossed his legs.

“I’m sorry, mister, but I don’t sleep with people for money. You’ll have to go somewhere else.”

“What?” The teal eyes widened a little. “No, I didn’t want to sleep with you, I-”

“Sucking dick is pretty much the same for me. I’m not a prostitute.”

Now it was the businessman who smirked. “You are doing pole dancing, though.”

Rin frowned immediately. “That’s not the same! It’s just a kind of dancing, okay?!”

“Okay, okay.” The satisfied smirk on the man’s face was really irritating. 

“I would never sell myself. I have my standards, you know.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“So what was that great offer of yours?” Rin got the conversation back to the previous topic. 

“Do you want to sing professionally? I have a music company-”

His sentence was interrupted by Rin’s loud laugh. “Oh my god…” The red head whispered and wiped his tears. “Wow…”

“I’m serious. My company needs a great singer and-”

“Oh, shut up. Stop making fun of me. I don’t get paid even  _ here _ , because if they were willing to pay, they would get someone better.” Rin shook his head and told Axel to bring two shots - for him and this funny guy.

“They are ripping you off,” the man frowned when the barista brought their drinks. 

“Sure, sure. I’m glad I can do what I like. I wouldn’t help your company at all.”

“My opinion is different, though.”

“I know, I know,” Rin sighed. “Let’s just drink, okay?”

 

***

 

Their business conversation ended pretty quickly and they started flirting instead. It was kind of unexpected and a few pick up lines caught Rin off guard, but so far he was enjoying the evening - especially when they both were getting more and more drunk. 

“You didn’t even tell me your name,” Rin frowned after drinking the who-knows-how-manyeth shot. 

“Here you go.” The man handed him a small paper card. Rin took it and read what was written there.

 

_ Sousuke Yamazaki _

_ The director _

_ Heimat Records Berlin _

 

There was also an addres and a phone number. 

“Wait… You were serious about the company? You really own a fucking company?” Rin looked at the guy… Sousuke wide-eyed.

“Why would I lie?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“To get me to bed.”

“Oh, trust me, I would get you to bed without the company.”

“Are you sure?” Rin ran his fingers through his red hair. “So you’d want to get me to bed?”

“I didn’t say that.” Sousuke watched his every move. “But I didn’t say that I wouldn’t want that either.”

“How drunk must you be?” Rin giggled.

“I don’t have to be drunk to find you incredibly hot.” 

The red head didn’t expect that at all. It took him a few seconds to get back to his usual self confident flirty self, but meanwhile Sousuke got dangerously close.

But… It wasn’t bad, right?

Rin gladly leaned closer to the dark brown haired man, who copied his move and soon their lips touched. Sousuke placed his hand on the back of Rin’s head and pulled him a little closer, deepening the kiss which tasted like alcohol and  _ need.  _ Suddenly Rin found himself sitting in Sousuke’s lap, kissing him passionately, their tongues were slashing together and they were struggling to catch their breath. 

“What would you think about a small personal lap dance?” Rin asked breathlessly once their mouths separated. 

“I thought you weren’t a prostitute,” said Sousuke in the same tone.

“I would be for you,” the red head whispered and moved his hips, causing Sousuke to gasp. 

“We are still in public,” he protested but his hands grabbed Rin’s ass and squeezed while he smashed their mouths together again into another passionate kiss. 

“That could be easily changed,” Rin said after breaking the kiss again.

“I don’t live that far from here,” Sousuke joined the idea immediately. 

“What if you want to hurt me? Mom told me not to follow strangers,” Rin objected playfully.

“We are both drunk and we both want each other, everything is okay,” Sousuke whispered into his ear desperately. And Rin wasn’t immune to this at all - the truth was that he wanted to continue just as much.

“Alright then.” He got off Sousuke’s lap and headed to the entrance of the club - his walk wasn’t really steady, but it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. His new  _ friend  _ in tuxedo followed him and once they were outside, he took the lead since their destination was his place, after all. He started walking down the street in the opposite direction than was Rin’s place and the red head grabbed his hand, breathing in the fresh night air. The streets of Berlin were busy even at night, but it was way different from the daylight. The atmosphere was amazing - Rin loved the city at night.

“You aren’t afraid that I’ll rape you anymore?” Sousuke smirked at their connected hands.

“You can’t rape me.”

“How are you so sure?”

Rin carressed Sousuke’s hand with his thumb and smiled playfully. “Because I’d let you have sex with me.”

The dark brown haired man gulped and Rin was kind of proud of himself. 

“Are we going to walk all the way there?” The red head asked after a while.

“It’s not that far, but we can take a tram if you can’t walk.”

Rin glared at him, almost offended. “I can walk just fine.”

“If not, I could carry you,” Sousuke continued his teasing.

“You are an idiot,” Rin growled. “I hate you already.”

And so they were walking, hand in hand, down the streets of Berlin towards the place of a certain Sousuke Yamazaki, who was a total stranger to Rin but was too damn hot to be ignored. And Rin really hoped to experience the night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be longer than expected and I even had to cut it off, so it wouldn't get even longer haha. So the spicy scene is in the next chapter. I'm enjoying this story so far and I hope you will too!  
> If you read Heroes, you've seen a few spoilers already, but I hope it won't affect your reading that much.  
> Please, let me know what you think about this! Kudos are appreciated and comments are what keeps me going!  
> And if you were wondering, the song is For your entertainment by Adam Lambert!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr (haruka-nanasodone-with-you.tumblr.com) or Twitter (DaniLovesSatan)!


End file.
